


Negative Means Gay (Jasico Version)

by TheAngelOfGrace19



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: A bit Horny! Jason, College, Comedy, Gay, Gen, Jasico - Freeform, M/M, a bit cracky, professor! jason, student! nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelOfGrace19/pseuds/TheAngelOfGrace19
Summary: In which Nico, Leo and Percy are housemates, Nico keeps answering his paper wrong, Leo is a piece of shit, Percy loves his hot chocolate and Jason needs to get laid.





	

Nico again scrubbed his paper with his eraser. The eraser was getting smaller considering how many times he used it to erase his mistakes. He threw the small bit of eraser left away from him. He turned to his left to face Leo.

“Leo, I need a new rubber,” said Nico.

“No money no talk dude,” said Leo as he tapped his laptop’s keyboard at fast rate. Nico groaned as he pulled out his wallet. Who knew a computer geek like this pyromaniac bastard here could be such a money-sucking instant convenience store.

He placed the money that Leo wanted on the latter’s palm and he took his new eraser. Just one. It’s not like he didn’t want to take more eraser as he could take the bought eraser by himself. But Leo had the room filled with CCTV cameras at every inch and corner of the room and he would be watching the recording in his laptop.

Nico began to straighten himself before he did again the calculations on his math question. This time he did it extra carefully, not wanting to make any mistakes and got the answer to his questions wrong. After a minute and a half, Nico finally reached the climax. He just need to calculate the last numbers in his calculations to get the answer.

He reached for his calculator and began typing the numbers. He hold his breath, his index finger was itching to press the ‘=’ button. His finger was closing in. it was no more than 10 centimeters away from him. It’s getting nearer. And nearer. It’s almost there…………!!

…………………………..And suddenly a hand snatched his calculators and pressed the equal button. “There, you again got a negative as your answer. No need to be such an overdramatic drama king. It’s just a simple math question that has nothing to do with your exam mark,” Leo remarked flatly as he tossed back the calculator in front of Nico.

Nico saw the negative symbol on the screen. He brought his hands to his head, all acting in a slow motion. “I’m not going to join your slow-mo moment you know,” Leo picked up his mug, snorting.

Oh, screw him. Nico was having his moment.

“ _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ ”

Nico slammed his face on the table, head-on.

“I’m surprised you still have the energy to slam your head on the table after yelling that NO without taking a deep breath,” said Leo as he sipped his coffee with his eyes still focusing on the laptop screen. He directed his cursor around the screen, and with a couple of mouse clicking and keyboard tapping, he saved the video of Nico’s NO and slamming on table inside his laptop (thanks to his CCTV, of course. Ahhh, the love of Leo’s nonexistent love life).

“Shut up kid. One more snarky remark and I’m not going to pay all of this electric bill.”

Nico looked at his paper and whined. “Why do I always get negative for this question? The answer is clearly a positive. What does that mean?” said Nico as he flailed Leo’s paper of calculation. He got the boy to do the calculation before that.

It seemed like asking Leo’s opinion was a terrible mistake.

“It means that you’re gay.”

Nico stood up, grabbed a fistful of Leo’s hair and slammed the boy’s face into the keyboard.

“That’s it. Pay the bills yourself!”

Nico stomped out of Leo’s room and went to his room. Percy who was watching the television turned around to see his housemate lashing out in anger and annoyance. Percy only shrugged as he turned back to the television. “Must have get the answer negative, I suppose,” said Percy as he took a sip of hot chocolate. He rolled his eyes when he heard Leo’s wail about his broken nose and the death of his laptop.

“ _NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, BAAABBBBBYYYYY. PLEASE COME BACK TO ME!!!!!!!! I CAN’T LIVE WITHOUT YOU! COME BACK HOOOOOOOOMMMEE, BABY, COME BACK HOOOOOOMMMMMEE!_ ”

Percy should have wear earplugs. He shrugged while he sipped his drink. Ahh, his hot chocolate is heavenly.

*****

Inside his room, Nico still staring at his math paper. Giving up, he tossed the paper on his table and flung himself on the bed. “I’ll just ask the professor tomorrow.”

*****

“Professor, can I ask you something?” Nico ran towards the front of the class with his hands rummaged through his bag, searching for his papers. Professor Jason who was arranging his papers at the teacher’s stand looked up only to see an angel in simple black t-shirt and dark jeans running down the stairs.

Jason felt that something warm suddenly dripped down his nose. Immediately he searched the stand and pulled some sheets of tissues and stuffed them in his nostrils. Often, his nose bled when he saw the boys in his class, especially those who are lean with a bit of muscles like Nico, and maybe whose faces’ super angelic, whose dark eyes are passionate, ...and whose ass swaying to the left and right.....

Damn his perverted mind! He really need to get laid. His sister even said so, and he quoted ‘ _get rid of those disgusting testosterone, you hormonal blond head and fucking get on your life already!_ ’, end of quotation mark. He loved his sister, truly. (Whhhhhaaatt, sarcasm? Noooooooo, he _LOVED_ his sister)

“Professor, can I ask you….are you okay?” asked Nico. Seeing Nico batted his woman-like eyelashes while blinking confusedly making Jason’s reddened in maximum level. He swore that if not for his strong control over his own lust and desire, his nose would have exploded with blood and he would already pushed the boy onto the stage and ripped his clothes and lowered his and the boy’s pants and caressed the boy’s porcelain-like and flawless bod………

Immediately, he slammed his fist so hard on the stand that he felt like his bones were broken. “ _Auw, goddam…_ ,” the rest of the curses was mumbled silently by Jason, obviously not wanting to give a bad impression towards Nico, whom was obviously confused by him, blinking that pretty little eyes as he looked seductiv....

He punched the table again, apparently forgotten about his hand. “ _Auww, da..._ ”

“Are you okay, sir?” asked Nico.

Jason faked a cough and grinned awkwardly as he swatted his hand around, which had its intimate meeting with the dark, brown mahogany stand for the third time. “Oh, nothing. Just some pesky mosquitoes,” said Jason, swallowing the pain.

“What do you want to ask, Nico?”

Nico raised his brows as he handed his paper to Jason. “I want to ask you about this questions. I keep doing it all night long but the answer still remains the same,” said Nico.

Jason looked at the question. He trailed his eyes at the calculations until they stopped at the answer. Immediately his eyes brightened but he quickly recovered. He looked up at Nico while maintaining his cool postures.

“So, whatcha doing tonight?”

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! It's my first time posting story in AO3. So, I decided to try and post a fic. I recycled this story I posted in Asianfanfics under the same name (minus the -Jasico Version-). Hope you guys like it!
> 
> -Kim-


End file.
